New Love
by LifeIsJustAGame
Summary: Harry and Louis have been in love for two years and now that they're finally together they're being all cuddly and sickening, much to the other boys' annoyance. It's sweet though, right? Loarry Stylinson one shot. Mature homosexual content.


_**Title:**_ _New Love__  
**Fandom:** One Direction__  
**Rating:**_ _M/NC-17 for language, slash and smut. __  
**Pairing:** Harry/Louis and Mystery slash pairing  
__**Words: **__1528__  
**Summary:**_ _Harry and Louis have been in love for two years and now that they're finally together they're being all cuddly and sickening, much to the other boys' annoyance. It's sweet though, right?_  
_**Authors note:** This is a prompt I got on Tumblr and decided to upload it here too! Enjoy!xx_

* * *

"Ew, do you have to do that in front of us?" Zayn groans, throwing a pillow at the two boys sat cuddling and kissing on the sofa.

"Don't be such a grump, Zayn." Louis giggles, disentangling himself from Harry's embrace and skipping over to where Zayn is sat on the floor. "Are you feeling left out?" He jumps onto Zayn's lap, much to the younger boy's annoyance.

"No, I just can't deal with all of that new-couple cuddly crap. It's sickening." Zayn shakes his head in mock disgust and pushes Louis off of his lap and on to the floor. Louis just laughs it off and climbs back into Harry's lap.

"Aw come on Zayn, it's cute!" Niall laughs as he walks in to Harry and Louis' front room with two huge bowls of popcorn in his hands. The boys are all gathered in the new couple's apartment for their weekly (totally masculine) movie-fest. Harry and Louis have been in a relationship (after the other three boys played Cupid for six months and finally convinced them to go on a date!) for two weeks now and are still in the "honeymoon stage", much to Zayn's disgust.

"Shut up Niall. This is all your fault." Zayn frowns. He's right though; Niall was the first one (after the fans, of course) to notice the lingering looks and their uncanny ability to find any reason at all to touch each other.

"Oh Zayn, stop being such a grump and just put the movie in." Liam laughs, earning him a glare from the older boy. Zayn reluctantly obeys and places "Thor" in the DVD player.

"Remind me why we're watching this again." Harry sighs as he places a sweet kiss on Louis' lips.

"Because we've watched Grease so many times that we could perform it backwards, and also because I refuse to watch another Disney movie!" Niall gives Harry a bowl of popcorn and then sits next to Zayn in front of the chair that Liam is perched on.

"Hey, don't be mean!" Liam gasps playfully and hits Niall lightly around the head. Niall throws a piece of popcorn at him which bounces off Liam's hand and hit's Zayn. This escalates into a full grown food fight but neither Harry nor Louis care; they're too busy being wrapped up in each other's eyes.

"Hey, Boo." Harry whispers, placing a kiss on the end of Louis' nose. He runs his hands up and down Louis' side and laughs when Louis squirms.

"Ticklish, are we?" Harry laughs, knowing full well that Louis is probably the most ticklish person on the planet. The older lad shakes his head furiously but Harry continues tickling him.

"Get. Off." Louis laughs unwllingly, slapping Harry's shoulders in an attempt to deter him.

"Guys, leave each other alone!" Liam laughs, throwing a pillow at the boys and hitting Louis on the head. Harry stops tickling Louis and opts for glaring at Liam instead. Louis puts his middle finger up behind him but says nothing.

"I love you, you know." Harry whispers, placing a light kiss on Louis' lips and ignoring the sounds of fake retching from the other boys.

"Sap." Louis teases, running his hand through Harry's mad curls. "I love you too. Shame it took us two years to realise."

"Mmmhh." Harry agrees, pressing his lips lightly to Louis'. The older boy deepens the kiss almost instantly, completely forgetting about the other boys as he turns in Harry's embrace and straddles his hips. Harry lightly runs his hands up and down Louis' back as Louis' tongue slips into his mouth and he moans quietly when the smaller boy shifts his hips.

"Oh my God did you just _moan_?" Zayn cries incredulously. The two boys break apart instantly and Louis chuckles as Harry's cheeks grow redder and redder.

"Uh..." Harry's voice comes out slightly higher pitched than usual which really doesn't help. Niall stifles a laugh and Harry clears his throat. "No, don't be silly..."

"Yeah you did! I guess we're lucky that Louis' sat on your lap right now." Liam chuckles.

"Guys stop it!" Louis grins and throws a pillow in their direction, missing them completely as he can barely take his eyes off of Harry.

"Okay, that's it, I've had enough." Zayn jumps up and pulls Niall with him. "Come on boys; let's leave them to it."

"Okay but I'm taking their popcorn." Niall grabs Harry's discarded bowl of popcorn and heads for the door. "Try and keep it down, yeah? I only live next door and those walls aren't very thick."

"Oh my God..." Harry mutters in embarrassment and buries his head in Louis' shoulder.

"Ew. Mental images. Cheers for that Nialler." Liam sighs and follows Niall to the door. "We'll see you in the morning. Interview at eleven, meet downstairs at ten; don't be late." With one final glance in the couple's direction as if to say "be late and you die", Liam follows Niall out of the front door. Just as Zayn makes to leave, Louis calls out his name. Zayn spins around slowly and glares at the older boy.

"I know you're jealous." Louis says knowingly.

"What? Of you two? Nope." Zayn shakes his head and starts to leave.

"Okay Zayn, whatever you say. But if you don't go and kiss Niall right now then I'm going to tell him that you fancy the pants off of him." Louis smiles smugly as Zayn's cheeks flush red and his jaw drops. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out, Z." Zayn's mouth opens and closes a few times before he gives up on replying and just leaves the room, slamming the door on the way out.

"Whoa, how did you know?" Harry looks up at his boyfriend in wonder.

"He blushed the colour of a tomato when Niall sat down next to him and he's been avoiding Niall as much as possible. Trust me; I know the signs." Louis' icy eyes capture Harry's and they know that they're both thinking the same thing. "Anyway, enough of that; I need a drink." Louis abruptly jumps up and makes his way into the kitchen, making Harry moan at the loss of contact.

"Haz, do you want anything?" Louis calls from the kitchen.

"You." Harry sighs quietly. He walks into the kitchen and sees his boyfriend making a cup of tea and smiles; such a typical British person. Harry wraps his arms around Louis' waist and the smaller boy instantly leans into his embrace.

"Hello love. Want something?" Louis smiles. Harry kisses his neck and smiles when a breathy giggle leaves Louis' parted lips.

"You." Harry says again, this time louder so that his boyfriend can hear him. Harry slips his hands under Louis' shirt and splays his hands against his toned stomach, smiling against Louis' neck when he hears the sharp intake of breath.

"Mmmmm…don't have a problem with that." The older boy whispers, reaching a hand behind him to run it through Harry's curly hair, knowing that it's a massive turn on for him. Sure enough, Harry moans softly and begins kissing Louis' neck faster and harder, leaving a mark and whispering "mine". He slips one hand further up Louis' warm stomach and flicks his nipple, teasing it until it's painfully hard and then doing the same to the other. Louis moans all the way through, leaning back into the younger lad and pressing his firm ass against the hardening bulge in Harry's skinny jeans. Harry runs his hands over the smaller boy's stomach and sides, lightly tickling him and teasing him with his soft fingertips whilst continuing his assault on Louis' neck. Louis takes his hand out of Harry's curly hair and slides both hands round to Harry's bum, pulling him closer and shamelessly grinding against him.

"Ah…tease…" Harry mutters, slipping his hand down and palming Louis' erection through his joggers.

"Could say the same about you." Louis mutters and then moans loudly as Harry abruptly slips his cold hand into Louis' boxers and grabs his throbbing member. "Unf…cold hand…"

"I'm sure it'll warm up." Harry laughs quietly and moves his hand slowly, teasingly. He softly bites Louis' earlobe, having learnt before that it's a sensitive spot, and Louis' hips jerk.

"Already…so… close… Damn you." The smaller lad murmurs breathlessly as Harry presses a kiss to the back of his neck. Louis thrusts into Harry's hand, grinding his ass against Harry's bulge every time he pulls back. Harry speed up his movements, determined to make Louis release quickly.

"Me too. I think I could come just from watching you." Harry whispers seductively in Louis' ear and that's it; the older boy thrusts into Harry's hand three more times before releasing with a loud cry of Harry's name. Harry's hips stutter as he climaxes and he sags into Louis, who leans against the counter to support their combined weight. Harry leans his head against the smaller boy's shoulder and sighs.

"I love you, Louis. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Harry whispers, pressing a kiss to Louis neck.

"I love you too." Louis whispers, reaching behind him to stroke Harry's cheek softly. "Sap."


End file.
